The proposed dissertation will draw largely on economic theory and strategic management research to model predictors of provider participation in the subsidy system. Specifically, the quantitative portion of the study will utilize administrative data and U.S. Census data to test three empirical models that examine factors associated with provider decisions about 1) whether or not to participate in the subsidy system, 2) how many subsidy recipients to serve and 3) whether to accept vouchers and/or contract with the state for subsidized child care slots. The qualitative portion of the study includes interviews with center-based provider directors to explore pathways to subsidy participation and identify additional factors not examined in the quantitative models that affect providers' subsidy decisions Results from this dissertation will not only make a significant contribution to the current gap in the child care supply literature by adding new knowledge to the field, but will also provide subsidy policy-makers and administrators with a better understanding of 1) the characteristics of child care providers participating in the subsidy system compared to those that do not, 2) potential sources of motivation for and barriers to participation, and 3) how differential participation may contribute to inequitable access to a full range of care options for subsidy recipients. Sample: The quantitative methods sample will include administrative data from the Massachusetts Department of Early Education and Care on over 8,500 licensed and center-based providers and 3,900 of whom accept subsidies. The qualitative methods samples will include 20 center-based child care provider directors/staff Measures: Quantitative Methods Measures Provider Participation. ? Massachusetts' Child Care Information Management System (CCIMS) and Electronic Child Care Information Management System (eCIMMS) Provider Characteristics & Types of Services Offered. ? Massachusetts' licensing, NACCRRAware, and QRIS data Local Child Care Market & Regional Policy/Practice. ? U.S. Census Bureau's American Community Survey (ACS) 2008-2012 5-year sample ? U.S. Census Bureau's Zip Code Tabulation Area (ZCTA) ? U.S. Census Bureau's Tiger/Line shape files ? Massachusetts Department of Early Education and Care licensing data Qualitative Methods Measures ? A semi-structured interview guide for provider decision-makers